North Vs South
by invatercat
Summary: Norman South, an 18 yr old who lies at the end of North's mortal family line, has the power to switch between two different worlds through sleeping. He believes this power will be the end of him, so when he meets Jack Frost, he asks the spirit for help. But Jack gets trapped inside the 2nd world and, if not rescued, lose his powers to Norman and die. Nobody knows how to stop this.


**North Vs. South**

**Prologue**

* * *

"HELP ME!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs. "PLEASE, SAVE ME!"

Jack Frost used his fists to bang on the walls of the buildings that surrounded him. He ran around, swinging the Shepard's staff in his hands. He frantically tried to find a way to escape his terror. The people whom lived in the village starred at him as if he were crazy. To them, he was a crazy teen who was having a tantrum. But they didn't know how series this really was.

"NORMAN SAINT SOUTH!" Jack's eyes watered. He was at loss and turned to yelling at the sky. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Jack's chest rose and fell as his energy drained. He was tired. His fists clenched the staff in his hands and his eyes narrowed to avoid the spilling of tears. He felt a hand touch his arm and he flinched, turning around sharply. He saw a child with light blue and brown hair, about the age of 7. Jack's eyes widen and he mentally calmed himself down to keep from scaring the kid any farther.

"S-Sir. Norm isn't here right now." The boy said hesitantly.

Jack paused before replying.

"Well Norm needs to listen to me anyway." Jack said, a bit too harshly. "Because I need him right now."

The boy was about to speak more, but a woman came over and ushered the boy away, leaving Jack alone in the center of the town. Great. Now he was viewed as an insane teenager. Jack huffed and turned towards the exit of the city, which was a path through a thin forest. It was relatively light and fog covered the ground, spilling into the town. He let his grip on his staff loosen and his head hang down as he walked off. He'd haft to find another way to get Norm's attention.

* * *

The guardians starred at the 18-year-old male teenager who was currently having a panic attack in North's workshop. His hands were shaking and his eyes were giving off his upset state. His white and gray hair was in a mess and his clothes were not the best either.

"I don't even know how to get him out!" Norm's voice was hoarse.

Tooth turned to North. "Unless you have any clue as to help them, I would think we'd need...need the Man in the Moon."

"I'm sorry. I don't think I understood all this." Bunny pushed forward, looking at Norm. "I don't mean to be rude, but how did Jack get stuck inside your head?"

North and Tooth answered for the young adult.

"Norman has the power to fall asleep and wake up in another world, yeah?" Tooth started and Bunny nodded his head. He got that part.

"He wanted it to stop and so thought that Jack could help him. They got together and Jack somehow was able to find himself into the world that Norm wakes up in when he falls asleep. But Jack can't get out and Norm has no idea how to free him." North explained.

"What was Jack even thinking?" Bunny sighed, crossing his arms.

"Can you do something!? Anything!?" Norm barked.

"Hold on, Hold on." North took a breath. "It's not something we can fix just like that."

North turned to walk away, towards his book case. Tooth followed behind and Bunny watched Norman. Sandy sat next to the boy. Norman shifted away.

"Jack told me about you. I'm sorry." Norm flinched. "I don't want to fall asleep. If I do, I'll have to face him. And I know he must be angry. Or at least upset."

Sandy nodded his head. He understood.

"Well. Kid." Bunny wanted to say something. "I'm sorry Jack dragged you into this."

"Well...Er.." Norman knew the truth was he actually dragged Jack into this, but he said nothing. "...Yeah.."

"Okay!" North and Tooth returned. "I...we...we don't how to deal with this."

Norman looked pitiful and his body stiffened. Tooth flew down to sit on the other side of him. North bent down to his level.

"We'll need to contact the Man on the Moon. Maybe he knows something. But it's no guarantee he does." North said. "But we're going to give it our all."

"We are the guardians, after all. The Guardians of Childhood."

"But..I'm 18." Norman said.

"And you're still here. You can see us. You believe in us." Bunny said.

"And we believe in you." North smiled.

"And to add to that, Jack has only been with us for a year. According to Manny, we kind of need him in our little group." Bunny grumbled. Sandy smiled.

Norm was quite. He then slowly began to nod his head.

"O-Okay...t-thank you."

Norman Saint South had never felt so bad and useless in all his life.

* * *

_**-3 Weeks ago-**_

Norman's eyes widen to the sight of the person who stood, or really flouted, before him. A teenager, about his age, with white hair, just like him, and blue eyes. A frost covered hoodie and pants, wearing no shoes and holding a blue, frost covered staff. It was the kind of things he'd only seen in the world he visited in his sleep. What was a person like that doing here, in real life!?

"W-who are you?" Norman asked.

Jack smirked.

"How old are you?" He asked, prodding the boy with his staff.

Norm shook his head. "What's that matter!? You're a guy who should be suffering from hypothermia."

"By the looks of it, you seem to be a senior from that High School over there." Jack pointed to the highschool right across the street.

"Yeah. And I was just leaving it. Last week before summer." Norm sighed. "Now what with you?"

"You can see me. That's what." Jack sat down on the path in front of Norm.

"And?" Norm looked annoyed.

"Only children can see me. Most, anyway. What's your deal with still believing in Jack Frost?"

Norm paused before laughing. "Jack Frost?! I don't believe in that stupid child's play."

Jack was confused by this. This person must be lying.

"But you can see me!" Jack said, standing up and poking the senior with his staff. "Only people who believe me can see me!"

"Who ever told you that lied." Norm spat. "Now really, who are you?"

"Who are you!?" Jack asked.

"Who are you!?"

"Who are you?"

"I asked first!"

"Jack Frost!"

"Norman Saint South."

The two glared at each other. Norman's eyes wonder to the staff and he noted the magic likeness of the frost.

"You're magic, huh?"

"Make snow days for a living. What about you?" Jack leaned on his staff.

"I constantly wonder what's wrong with me because I can fall asleep in this world and wake up in another, where the people who live there are very very VERY similar to you." Norm said quickly. "THAT'S what I do for a living."

Jack was interested in this boy.

"You seem to need help." He said

"You're quick to judge."

"So are you."

Norm crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"You think you can help me?"

Jack chuckled.

"Maybe~!"


End file.
